


Where Were You When The Lights Went Out?

by WastingYourGum



Series: October 2018 Mystrade Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Somebody - or rather two somebodies - are missing from her Daddy's party. Rosie takes a leaf out of Sherlock's book and goes investigating...





	Where Were You When The Lights Went Out?

Rosie Watson was an exceptionally bright child.

When Mrs Hudson flicked the light switch back on after Daddy had blown out the candles on his birthday cake she immediately noticed there were fewer people in the room than there had been before the lights went out.

She studied the room carefully. 

Uncle Mycroft wasn't there any more.

Neither was Uncle Greg.

So she went looking for them.

She found them in the spare bedroom where everybody had put their coats.

They were doing the grown-up kissing Daddy and Sherlock sometimes did.

"Eww."

When they heard her, they both jumped apart.

"It's not what you think," Uncle Greg said, very quickly.

"I think it may be exactly what she thinks," Uncle Mycroft said. 

He was smiling. Rosie really liked Uncle Mycroft's smiles because he didn't do them so often and almost never with other people. Usually just for her - and, now she came to think about it, he sometimes did them for Uncle Greg too, when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Are you boyfriends?" Rosie asked.

"Umm, yeah, I guess we are." Uncle Greg looked at Uncle Mycroft and smiled too.

Rosie liked Uncle Greg's smiles almost as much. His eyes crinkled like Daddy's did and they made his face glow.

"Like Daddy and Sherlock?"

"Yes," Uncle Mycroft said. 

"Is it a secret? Is that why you're hiding?"

Uncle Mycroft crouched down next to her and took her hand. "No. it's not a secret. We just wanted to be by ourselves for a moment. We thought nobody would notice but I forgot how clever you are."

"Oh. OK." 

Rosie thought for a moment. 

"If you get married does that make Uncle Greg my Auntie?"

Uncle Greg laughed very loudly at that. He swept Rosie up into his arms and she squealed as he hugged her and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"It makes me whatever you want, you gorgeous girl. Come on, let's go back through and get some of your Daddy's cake."

Uncle Mycroft stood to one side and held his arm out. "After you, Auntie Greg."

Uncle Greg gave Uncle Mycroft a quick kiss on the lips as he passed. "Not till you make an honest woman of me." 

Rosie wasn't sure what that meant but they both laughed so it must be a happy thing. She'd ask later, once they'd had their cake...

**Author's Note:**

> October Mystrade Prompt Challenge: Prompt 11
> 
> Your dialogue: "It's not what you think."  
> The circumstances... on someone's birthday  
> And you must mention... a light switch


End file.
